<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Twas the Night Before Christmas by ThusAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293786">'Twas the Night Before Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusAtlas/pseuds/ThusAtlas'>ThusAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dramione is secondary pairing, F/M, Fabulousness all around, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, House Elves, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Winter Wonderland, had way too much fun with Campy!lucy, humour and fluff, idiots to lovers, malfoys being dramatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusAtlas/pseuds/ThusAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy clan had a wonderful plan to spend Christmas in Switzerland. Draco was set to spend the holidays in London with his friends. But then one misunderstanding leads to the creation of the 'Definitely-not-panicking-plan'.</p><p>Let the ensuing drama unfold...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Xenophilius Lovegood/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Twas the Night Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestoftimes2/gifts">bestoftimes2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MERRY CHRISTMAS! </p><p>This fic was inspired by a wonderful comic post on tumblr posted by the combination of these beautiful artists: https://thusatlas.tumblr.com/post/636131671830396928/saw-this-and-this-happened-thanks-for-the?fbclid=IwAR1YLFXvVt4_2oIyBUjuv_50zYkV5ZZcQu3CDquBIQI2isF6XTzwhjfrrjw</p><p>Thanks to Canttouchthis for being my fantastic beta on this! You have made me smile and laugh and been a wonderful source of cracky inspiration. You should all go and check out her new WIP Smells Like Teen Spirit for some nostalgic Dramione nineties AU glory! </p><p>Without further ado, please enjoy this fluffy little moment in time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. That was until the stockings had to be hung by the chimney with care, in the hope that some presents would soon be there. As Signor, the effervescent white peacock, crowed his final evening song from his controversial lookout post atop the bubbling marble fountain, a creeping golden light began to shine from the darkened windows as the silent halls of Malfoy Manor slowly came to life.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, the sconces that hung, blazed their happy flames, as the homey hearths billowed with cheery warmth. The pitter-patter of tiny feet echoed through the halls as Nabrey and Nonkey scurried along, a heavy wreath of mistletoe and holly held aloft between them. They skipped into the drawing-room to see Neesey and Heesey sprinkle the last of the fairy dust over the mantle, giving it the final festive twinkle as the wreath floated into its place upon the chimney breast. </p><p> </p><p>Koobey and Hoodey hopped from shelf to shelf, laying the glistening enchanted garlands of spun spider-silk in their wake. Flickering light danced in their wide eyes as they tenderly lit the candles, adding small pockets of golden glow to each room they lay their glittering silk tresses. </p><p> </p><p>And down in the kitchen, Tarpy, Karpy and Ganpy stirred their pots and kneaded their dough, as the smell of spice and cloves floated down the hall and through the house.</p><p> </p><p>As the large halls and winding stairs filled with the rich scent of sweetened spice, only one house-elf remained unaccounted for in the bustling rush of festive preparation.</p><p> </p><p>Monte, the smallest elf of them all, stood up to his kilted knobbly knees in the freshly fallen snow. His large button nose was red with cold as he tilted his head toward the sky. He fastened his furry ear-muffs tighter before tucking his little fingers into the sleeves of his woollen overcoat as he shivered against the arctic breeze that blew gently across the grounds. </p><p> </p><p>The budding petals of the white Moly and Moonflowers opened as the hum of tiny wings filled the air. Monte watched as the pristine glistening snow reflected the gradual illumination of the prize-winning Malfoy winter gardens. One by one, each hedgerow began to shine with the soft white of the extraordinary flowers that only bloomed at the crest of twilight. And steady, like embers rising from a fireside, the fae awoke for their evening gatherings, their shining tiny bodies flirting and fluttering as they rose danced in the icy breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Monte clapped his hidden palms together, willing a silent warming charm to work. He’d never been adept at the usual cantrips like his peers; Tarpy would often chase him from the kitchen for destroying some dish or another while Hoodey would follow him around the Manor, cleaning the area he had just tried to clean himself. No, Monte wasn’t good at household chores at all.</p><p> </p><p>He was a good butler according to Master Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>The trick to being a good butler Monte had come to realise over the years, was to always pre-empt the needs of the Masters and Mistress.</p><p> </p><p>Take that day for instance.</p><p> </p><p>It had been long decided, way back in August, that the Malfoy clan would celebrate the holidays at their residence in the Swiss Alps. That would have meant that Master Malfoy Senior, Mistress Malfoy, Mistress Tonks, young Master Lupin, Master Lovegood and Mistress Lovegood were all accounted for, safely sequestered in the snowy foothills of Zermatt. It was also understood that while Master Malfoy Junior would remain within the British Isles, he would be remaining in London with his friends in order to attend the seasonal ball.</p><p> </p><p>It was the opinion of the Malfoy clan, and of the house staff at large, that Master Malfoy Junior was going to finally, after many, many long years, begin his courtship with the woman who had stolen his heart so thoroughly and entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he had admitted it to any of the family.</p><p> </p><p>But the fact of the matter remained, that the young Malfoy heir had to do something soon, otherwise he would be expected to bend to tradition.</p><p> </p><p>Just like his father had.</p><p> </p><p>Monte remembered the day when a young Master Malfoy Senior had been forced to take Mistress Malfoy as his wife in the name of continuing the line and providing as heir – regardless of the fact that Master Malfoy Senior was explicitly not interested in the fairer sex. While Master and Mistress Malfoy had remained bonded for the legal purposes, they had grown together as a true family born through friendship should. Monte smiled softly as he recalled the day all those years ago when Master Malfoy Senior had brought Master Lovegood to the Manor. Mistress Malfoy had cried with delight and the two had become fast friends, thus ‘Mimosa Thursday’ and ‘Cosmo Sundays’ were born.</p><p> </p><p>However, in the more recent affairs of the Malfoy heart, while the Malfoy clan waited with bated breath for the young Master to take his leap, Monte had been keeping and holding onto the letters of intention that were being sent to the Manor daily from the families of the upper society seeking to pair off their prize daughters. He had thought it prudent to give the Young Master every last chance, without the nagging pressures of duty.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, every day that he succeeded in preventing another Malfoy bending the knee to tradition, was a win in Monte’s book.</p><p> </p><p>And so it was with a heavy heart, that Monte had received an urgent fire call just before he and the other Elves had sat down for their Christmas Eve lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Monte! It’s such a disaster!” Master Malfoy had sobbed incoherently as he had paced in the background while Monte had looked into the steely eyes of Master Lovegood.</p><p>“Well I don’t know if it’s quite a disaster yet,” Master Lovegood had said quietly to Monte.</p><p>Master Malfoy Senior had wailed something indistinguishable as Monte heard the dulcet tones of Mistress Malfoy try to calm him over the crackling of the logs.</p><p>“My darling boy! He’ll be all sad and alone on Christmas morning! We can’t have that!” Master Malfoy Senior’s cry had pierced through the flames and echoed through the silent kitchen. Monte had peered over his shoulder at the others who were gathered around; their wide eyes and sad faces pouting as they heard the anguish in Master Malfoy Seniors voice.</p><p>“I think,” Master Lovegood had said, his lyrical accent lending thickly to the consonants, “that we will be coming home today Monte. Could you ensure that the Manor is thoroughly clear of Nargles and Floptickers, I don’t think adding any more calamity to this brewing situation is going to help and also Teddy has gotten a bit of a cold and you know how those Flo-”</p><p>“I have to pack!” There was a pause, in which Master Lovegood and Monte had shared a dubious glance as Master Malfoy Senior had flapped in the background. “Oh Merlin! How will we get Draco’s presents home?”</p><p>Master Lovegood had quirked an eyebrow at Monte before turning to Master Malfoy Senior. “Did you not have a plan already in place to get them home?”</p><p> </p><p>This had led to what the Elves had come to refer to over the final few hours as: The Definitely-Not-Panicking-Plan.</p><p> </p><p>The Malfoy Clan had decided that Master Malfoy Junior would not spend Christmas alone and so as Monte understood it, Master Malfoy Senior had commanded him back to Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Master Malfoy Jr was set to arrive via floo at half past the hour eight.</p><p> </p><p>Young Master Lupin had been promised by Mistress Tonks, Mistress Malfoy and Mistress Lovegood a trip to the Ice Palace at the top of the Matterhorn.</p><p> </p><p>They were set to arrive via portkey at exactly twenty-three minutes past the hour eight.</p><p> </p><p>Master Malfoy Senior and Master Lovegood had figured out a way to get Master Malfoy Junior’s presents home.</p><p> </p><p>Thus the reason why Monte was stood in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>He shook out his frozen arms, pushing the blood back into his appendages before he numbly fumbled with the golden pocket watch clasped to his waistcoat pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Quarter past the hour eight.</p><p> </p><p>Monte slipped the watch back into his pocket. Carefully, he reached into his sporran and pulled out a small velvet bag. With frozen fingers, he untied the knot and gently tapped the red dust into his palm. He took a string between his teeth and used it as a means to fasten it closed again, one-handed, while his fingers curled protectively over his palm to shield the dust from the wind. Once the bag was tucked away, Monte took one last look into the now blackened sky. </p><p> </p><p>As the stars winked silently above, Monte braced his stance and determinedly smashed his palms together. He rubbed them back and forth, feeling the heat return to his fingers at last. He took one heaving breath, filling his chest, before he opened his palms and blew the dust into the air. The dust hovered, glittering fiery red and gold like a haze of riches before it swarmed out around the courtyard, searching for its place to land. Monte watched as it trailed through the air like a diaphanous dragon, swirling and curling, tumbling and spinning. It lasted only a moment more before the dust finally settled. Now placed a top of the pristine white snow was a large red glowing circle – a landing beacon whose warm glow directly juxtaposed the soft silvery hue of the sprawling gardens beyond.</p><p> </p><p>Monte breathed a puff of curling breath into the frigid air as he looked out over the ground. For a moment everything was quiet as the world waited: the icicles crinkled as they hung from their branches, the wings of the fae flittered and fluttered as they trailed their tiny feet through the snow.</p><p> </p><p>From far above the tree-tops, came the very faint tinkling of bells. Monte blew warm air into his sleeves as he jumped up and down in an attempt to get the blood flowing again as the sound of the little bells grew closer. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, bursting over the treeline came the gentle lumbering glide of two giant Abraxans that cantered gracefully on the winter wind. Their huge white wings glowed beatifically as they soared over the enchanted gardens. As the Abraxans circled, bells tinkled as they galloped through the air; they lined themselves up to land, their wings stretched wide as they descended. </p><p> </p><p>Monte hitched his kilt as he lifted his knees to take quick exaggerated steps to manoeuvre through the snow so as to exit their path. Tenderly, the Abraxans lowered their hooves, tentatively breaking the line in the snow before they touched down. They whinnied joyfully to the bounce of the bells before slowing to a trot, folding their wings as they circled the glittering red and gold boundaries of the landed area.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy straightened his seat in the supple leather saddle as he pulled in the reins of the steed; Herla and Woden had been glorious to ride. Lucius had found a breeder of purebred Abraxans in the outer reaches of Zermatt and had fallen instantly in love, claiming their perfection as Draco’s Christmas gift. He and Xenophilius had had to take a pit-stop lunch outside of Amiens to make sure that they were watered enough to make it over the Channel in one ride. They had dined at a quaint little bistro named Les Petits Bonheurs, before taking a necessary but short stroll around the town centre.</p><p> </p><p>After all, if Draco would be waking up in his childhood bed on Christmas morning under Lucius’ roof, then he absolutely must have gifts to unwrap under the Christmas tree!</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius had said that the Abraxans were enough of a Christmas present.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius had argued that the Manor could not possibly fit a tree big enough to fit the Abraxans under.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, Draco now had a new sack of finely wrapped presents, what with the Amiens’ finest offering gift-wrapping services.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this topic had not been left to the far side of the Channel and was still being debated as they landed down in the courtyard.</p><p>“Luce, the boy is a young man now,” Xenophilius sighed endearingly as he settled Woden’s reigns. “He won’t be sitting next to Teddy opening his stocking now will he.”</p><p>Lucius gasped, his hand flying to his chest as he turned his wide eyes to his partner in horror.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he like his stocking? It’s from Gucci’s new Winter line,” he commented and he pulled Herla to a stop.</p><p>Xenophilius rolled his eyes as he patted the side of Woden’s neck before dismounting. “I’m not saying he wouldn’t like the stocking Luce,” he said as he passed Monte the reigns. “I’m sure he would-”</p><p>“Well of course it would. It’s luxurious black velvet with a lovely fur finish that I’m sure he will appreciate,” Lucius said as he too dismounted. He pulled off his leather gloves and tucked them into his riding coat. “Monte dear, are we the first to arrive?”</p><p>Monte gathered the reins in one hand as he pulled out his pocket watch. The towering Abraxans looked curiously upon the tiny elf, lowering their huge heads to sniff and huff in investigation at the bizarre little Being who held their reins.</p><p>“Monte is thinking that the rest should have arrived by now Master,” he squeaked in his broguish accent as he tucked the watch away.</p><p>“You know it’s not about the fur finish don’t you?” Xenophilius said quietly from where he stood behind Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius paused as he watched Monte lead the two Abraxans towards the stable. Of course, he knew that it wasn’t<em> just </em>about the fur finish on the stocking.</p><p> </p><p>The stocking had to be full of presents too.</p><p> </p><p>Hence the shopping in Amiens.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure the others have arrived by now,” Lucius sniffed as he turned on his heel, flipping his long white locks over his shoulder as he stalked toward the house.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius Lovegood sighed wearily as he watched his love mince towards the Manor. They had danced around each other for years, always cordially flirting at society events – never enough to cause a scene or stir gossip -  but enough… He and Lucius had spent sixteen loving years together, growing and moulding their family unit. He knew how Lucius worried over Draco – they all did -  but Lucius particularly. After the way that Abraxas had made Lucius marry for the sake of producing an heir and not for love, Xenophilius knew that that was the last thing that he wanted to force upon his son.</p><p> </p><p>Even still, Xenophilius thought as he followed the path of the snowy footprints, in their world, there was only so long one could put off the call of family duty.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius opened the door to the servant’s entrance and brazenly strode over the threshold. He tapped his riding boots against the skirting board as Xenophilius closed the door behind them.</p><p>“I just don’t understand what’ s happened,” Lucius admitted quietly, his grey eyes focused on the slush that fell from his boots.</p><p>“You can be forgiven for that dear,” Xenophilius replied, as he pulled free the ribbon that held his silver hair back from his face. “Draco wasn’t entirely…coherent shall we say, when he was explaining.”</p><p>Lucius paused before he looked sharply up at his partner.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius calmly cocked an eyebrow at the look of dawning hysteria he knew oh so well.</p><p> </p><p>Five seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Five seconds was all Xenophilius was able to count before –</p><p>“Oh he’s going to be alone!” Lucius lamented as he threw his hand to his forehead in woe. “He’ll be alone and it’s all my fault!”</p><p>“How is it your fault?” Xenophilius asked as he made to unclip Lucius’ riding cloak.</p><p>“Because I’m his father!” Lucius snapped as he slapped weakly at Xenophilius’ hands with a disgruntled look upon his face.</p><p>Xenophilius tutted and sighed as he managed to unhook the cloak and pull it from Lucius’ shoulders. “Yes, and you are a very good father who has given him every opportunity to-”</p><p>“Apparently not enough!” Lucius bemoaned, his hands gesticulating wildly. “I was so sure Xen, so <em> sure </em> that he and Miss Granger would be together but-”</p><p>“And they still might be,” Xenophilius placated as he folded their cloaks over his arm while he trailed after Lucius who flounced down the corridor ahead of him.</p><p>“How can you say that?!” Lucius demanded as he pushed into the servant’s stairwell that led to the main house. “You heard how distraught he was didn’t you?”</p><p>“I did,” Xenophilius agreed.</p><p>“Then how could you possibly think that-”</p><p>“I also have it on very good authority that the Malfoy line has a flare for the dramatics.”</p><p>Lucius whirled to face Xenophilius as he reached the top of the stairs. His grey eyes narrowed as he fixed his partner with a considering look.</p><p>“And to what are you implying?” Lucius quipped haughtily.</p><p>“I’m not implying anything dear,” Xenophilius said gently, as he too reached the top of the staircase. He took the final step into Lucius’ space and looked up into the eyes that held the light of a stormy winters day. “But I am suggesting that we should perhaps wait for the facts, wouldn’t you agree?”  </p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked between Xenophilius’ steady eyes, feeling moored by their weighty gaze in the quiet of the stairwell. He had hoped, beyond reason, that Draco would finally confess his feelings to Miss Granger. He had watched his son return each year from Hogwarts, increasingly obsessed with her.</p><p> </p><p>In the early years, Draco had taken to ranting about the girl’s hair, or her teeth. By his third year, Xenophilius had turned it into a bit of a game to see how long it would take Draco to turn any conversation about any subject matter back to the issue that was Hermione Granger’s existence. Lucius, Xenophilius and Narcissa had shared many secretive smiles over the lips of the coffee cups at breakfast to the soundtrack of Draco’s irate ranting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been the Christmas of their third year that they had noticed the change.</p><p> </p><p>There had been less bite to Draco’s complaint of Miss Granger.</p><p> </p><p>By the summer, Draco had taken to heavy sighs and longing stares before he would remember himself and damn Miss Granger’s nose or laugh or something equally as random.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius had never been sure what had happened in the sixth year. He had seen his son come to accept his feelings for Miss Granger, but instead of bringing him joy, it seemed to fill him with a yearning sadness that had concerned the parents of the Malfoy clan. Luna, dearest girl, had reported that Draco was friendly enough with Miss Granger during term time, though he’d never warmed to Miss Granger’s best friend Ronald Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Lucius could blame him. He too had been offended by the Weasley shade of red. It was like the family tree had opted for that particular shade because it adamantly refused to match with anything else, making it and them rather gauche.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the facts darling,” Lucius said as he stepped closer to Xenophilius in challenge. “Our son’s heart is broken. <em> That </em> is all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a moment before Xenophilius acquiesced. He placed a chaste kiss upon Lucius’ lips and another upon his temple as he embraced the blonde.</p><p>“Then let’s go and give him his stocking then shall we?” Xenophilius rumbled quietly against his skin.</p><p>Lucius leant heavily against Xenophilius, collecting himself in the rich spicy scent that he adored before he straightened.</p><p> </p><p>With a final silent agreement, the two left the stairwell and exited into the main house. The smell of cloves and cinnamon-laced the air with warm cheer as the glittering halls danced with merry light. Lucius followed the sounds of quiet music and conversation through the entryway until he reached the main family room. A gramophone crooned the light melody of a swing band quietly in the corner next to the towering twinkling Christmas tree that was laden with nutcrackers and baubles. Luna was crouched down next to Teddy who held a Nutcracker up to her, fierce expectation colouring his face. With a delighted giggle, she took the Nutcracker and hung it on the branch before him. On the sofa sat Andromeda and ‘Cissa flanking a hunched shaking form.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my darling boy,” Lucius breathed as he swept into the room. Draco’s head snapped up showing his bloodshot eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he stood shakily.</p><p>“Father I’m fine,” he said, his deep voice only cracking a little. “It’s honestly nothing, this is all far too much. I’m just mak-”</p><p> </p><p>Draco never got to finish his sentence as Lucius folded him into his embrace. The smell of whiskey and tobacco wafted from Draco as the tension bled from his shoulders and he relaxed against Lucius.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Lucius whispered into Draco’s shoulder. “We shall figure this out.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to figure out,” Draco grumbled. “I just simply was too late.”</p><p>“Oh tosh!” Lucius tutted, meeting ‘Cissa’s sad eyes over Draco’s shoulder. Lucius’ heart sank further as she offered a half shrug and a slight shake of her head.  “What could possibly have convinced you that she wouldn’t be open to you courting her, hmm?”</p><p>Draco pulled back and rubbed his forefinger and thumb over his eyes roughly, ridding them of tears before he pushed his hand through his hair.</p><p>“She’s uh,” he cleared his throat before meeting his father’s worried gaze. “She’s courting Ronald Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco worried his lip as he looked up to his father who had gone very still. </p><p>“Father, really it’s-”</p><p>“WEASLEY?!” Lucius cried, throwing his hands up in the air. “But that boy doesn’t know the difference between an Oxford and a Brogue! How could he possibly even begin to-”</p><p>“Father-”</p><p>“No, no! I <em> absolutely </em>refuse to accept this as truth!”</p><p>Draco sighed and looked in askance towards his mother who merely raised a pointed brow before taking a delicate sip from her wine glass.</p><p>Lucius began to pace, his hair swishing wildly on his turns. “This cannot be! Even if it is, I must speak to this girl. She <em> must </em> be having a crisis of some sort.”</p><p>“Father!” Draco looked imploringly to Xenophilius who was perched on the arm of the reading chair, watching on stoically. “Please do something,” Draco begged him, gesturing hopelessly to the still ranting Lucius who had now begun to postulate the eventual demise of said Ronald Weasley.</p><p>“I’m inclined to agree with your father, my boy,” Xenophilius said seriously. “You’re surrounded by an unhealthy amount of Wrackspurts and anything we can do to make them disappear is golden in my books.” </p><p>Draco groaned as he shoved his hand back into his already mussed hair. “Father please, it’s fine. She’s happy!”</p><p>“She is <em> not! </em>” Lucius demanded, his voice slipping into its higher register in a peak of temper.</p><p>“No, father, I assure you, she is,” Draco begged, his voice tinged with a hint of sadness. “She is very happy that she is going to the ball tonight with Weasel.”</p><p>Lucius held his son’s gaze for a moment, looking between eyes that mirrored his. He could see the sadness that haunted his own reflection for years, hidden in the corner of his son’s eyes, as Draco looked imploringly at him.</p><p>“No,” Lucius simply said to Draco’s silent question. “I will not drop this. You are my son, the Heir to the Malfoy estate. <em> You, </em> ” he said, his temper rising in his chest once again as he approached his son with a pointed finger, “will be the head of this family one day and you will have to watch your child fall in love. And <em> you </em> will understand on that day why I will not – <em> cannot - </em>  let this travesty lie. <em> LEAST </em>of all because it’s a bloody Weasley of all things!” he accentuated his point by jabbing his finger into Draco’s chest. “It’s just offensive,” he added with a scoff.</p><p>A tear fell from Draco’s eye and held perfectly on the crest of his cheekbone. He looked every part the angel that Lucius had always seen him to be, and just like that – the fire fizzled out and the tantrum drifted away.</p><p>“My darling, darling boy,” Lucius cooed gently as he thumbed away the tear. He took a breath to continue when suddenly, a squeaky Scottish voice chirped from the vicinity of the doorway.</p><p>“I have a Miss Granger here for Master Malfoy Jr.”</p><p>The room went very, very still.</p><p> </p><p>Except Teddy who elicited a delighted squeal from having retrieved the Nutcracker from the branch.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked in Draco’s panicked eyes. He stepped forward and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze as he turned to Monte.</p><p>“Please show her in dear.”</p><p>Xenophilius stood from his perch and crossed the room stand on Draco’s other side.</p><p>“Let the girl speak dear?” he muttered from the side of his mouth to Lucius who had now taken to quickly trying to fix Draco’s hair, much to his dismay.</p><p>“I shall if she says something reasonable,” Lucius sniffed as he batted away his son’s attempt at self-defence.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back just in time to see Hermione Granger entered into the room. He gasped, his hand flying to his mouth as he took her in.</p><p>“Magnificent!” He breathed. “Oscar de la Renta was made for you my dear! Oh, look at how that skirt just falls so-”</p><p>“Father,” Draco grumbled, shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking extraordinarily awkward.</p><p>Hermione was a vision in a midnight blue ball gown. The trailing skirts twinkled with the stars they held in their folds. She bent her knees in an approximation of a curtsey as she addressed the room.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me in, I’m really sorry to just burst in like this and impose on your evening,” she said with a strained smile as her large brown eyes landed heavily on Draco.</p><p>“Nonsense dear, you are always welcome here,” Lucius said warmly. “Though I have to say, perhaps not your beau, but you always will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stiffened under Lucius’ hand that had returned to its perch on his shoulder, while Xenophilius dropped his head in dismay. ‘Cissa leant back on the sofa, her eyes bouncing between the two parties as she held her glass out for Andromeda to fill, as they shared a pointed glance.</p><p> </p><p>Luna giggled quietly as she successfully managed to extricate the Nutcracker from Teddy’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned slightly, the confused look was beguiling on her pretty features as she stood like a vision of splendour next to the tree.</p><p>“My beau?” she repeated.</p><p>“It’s nothing Granger,” Draco said hastily as he stepped forward towards her. “Is there something you came here-”</p><p>“Well Weasley of course,” Lucius said as if the fact were obvious to all in the room – which he thought it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius summoned a glass while he shook his head and held it out for Andromeda to also fill as he perched on the arm next to ‘Cissa. He too thought this fact should be obvious, especially considering it was pertaining to Miss Granger’s intimate life. As the bubbles popped and fizzed on his tongue, he sighed deeply as he recognised the familiar creeping feeling that had become a regular course of suffering due to the actions of the Malfoy men.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s deep brown eyes narrowed as they took Draco’s abashed form in.</p><p>“Weasley is my new beau,” her voice was dangerously quiet as she repeated the statement. “Is it,” she huffed a deep breath pushing her chest against the stiff sweetheart neckline, “is <em> that </em>the reason why you aren’t at the ball? Theo said that you were sulking over something, which quite frankly, is bloody rude considering how long it took me to get ready.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened and colour flushed his cheeks as he drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>“Sulking?!” he exclaimed. “I am not sulking thank you very much!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’ brow rose high on his forehead as he recognised the tension between the two. He stepped back quietly to stand beside Xenophilius.</p><p>“Do we have popcorn?” Lucius muttered from the side of his mouth.</p><p>Xenophilius huffed an amused breath into his glass. “This is entirely your fault.”</p><p>Lucius shrugged. “I don’t think so,” he whispered matter-of-factly as he settled in to watch the two younglings.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sulking?” Hermione demanded, the volume of voice rising. “And all because you think that Ron is my beau?”</p><p>Draco scoffed and looked away as he folded his arms across his chest. “Well, that is the case, isn’t it? You two all loved up at the ball. I’m happy for you, genuinely Granger-”</p><p>“We went together because he didn’t want to be alone if Pansy rejected him this evening you wanker!” She hissed fiercely as she advanced toward him. “You would have known that, had you asked me to the ball like you have been hinting that you were going to for the past few months. But you didn’t!” she all but screeched, “what was I supposed to think?!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’ hand flew to his mouth to cover the gasp that fell from his lips. A smile threatened to stretch wide as he watched the two younglings stand close; Hermione’s chest was heaving with the fire of her passion while Draco, poor Draco, blinked in shock and wonder.</p><p>“Would you like to stay for Christmas dear?” Lucius asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Xenophilius groaned and lifted his glass as if to hide behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco started and quickly turned their wide eyes to their audience as if suddenly remembering that they were not alone.</p><p>“Luce!” Xenophilius hissed, as he reached for Lucius’ sleeve. “How about you have some wine and leave them to talk, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda promptly uncorked a new bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy giggled raucously as he rolled a red bauble across the floor, that came to a sudden stop as it buried itself in Hermione’s glittering skirts.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not with Weasley?” Draco repeated with barely contained hope that seasoned the question.</p><p>Hermione looked up at him sardonically. “Do you really think would I be here, stood in front of you, dressed like this if I were?”</p><p>Draco paused as his eyes slowly lightened with bursting happiness while a smile spread across his lips.</p><p>“No, I guess not,” he said, his voice full of wonder as he stepped forward and lowered his lips to hers in a final declaration.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of unbidden emotion swelled in Lucius’ chest. He hiccupped and fanned his tearing eyes as he witnessed his son fall irrevocably in love.</p><p>“W-winter,” he stuttered as he accepted the stem glass from a smiling Andromeda.</p><p>“Winter?” Xenophilius replied, his eyes warm as he clicked his glass with Narcissa.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Granger looks splendid in winter colours,” Lucius breathed as his lip trembled from another wave of joy. “And Dray-Dray looks absolutely dashing in dark colours too. I think a winter wedding in twelve months’ time is entirely appropriate.”</p><p>Narcissa released a melodic laugh and Xenophilius shared a withering look with Andromeda.</p><p>“I quite agree,” Narcissa said joyfully. “I have always preferred winter decorations to summer.”</p><p>“Would you look at that,” Xenophilius commented airily, nodding to the embraced couple, “the Wrackspurts are leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until many hours of laughter and wine, joy and love had passed, when the house was quiet once more, did Lucius sit bolt upright in his bed with a start. He tapped the space next to him, finding it empty. Pushing that to second place in his list of priorities, Lucius pulled back the covers and slipped his feet into his velvet slippers and covered his shoulders in his cashmere shawl. He picked up his wand and casted <em> Lumos, </em>to light his way as he walked down the darkened halls. He made his way to the secondary office where all of the Christmas items were kept. Setting his wand aside, he opened the chest and searched for the white stocking he saw clearly in his mind. He riffled and ruffled, but alas the Chanel stocking was nowhere to be found. He pulled out the bejewelled Cartier inspired stocking that Luna had had three years previous.</p><p> </p><p>With a disappointed sigh, he tucked it under his arm and went in search of the items he and Xenophilius had bought from Amiens that should have been placed in the servants’ quarters, ready for their arrival under the tree. He knew that while some of the presents were clearly marked for Draco: hand-stitched leather gloves, expensive unique cologne, he thought that the more artisan gifts could be for anyone. He opened the door to the room where the presents were kept and saw the silken Christmas sack the Amiens gifts had been placed in. He rifled through it but again, couldn’t find the presents he knew should be there.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius huffed and puffed a lock of white hair that had fallen into his eyes. He supposed it would still be shopping hours in New York, and the port-key to their Upper Eastside penthouse was still in regulation date so that would just have to do. Set on his plan, he set off for the family drawing room to hang the Cartier in preparation for the presents he would fill it with later.</p><p> </p><p>He came to a sudden stop as he processed the sight before him. By the last light of the fire, Xenophilius hummed quietly to himself as he hung the white Chanel stocking with tender care, with Monte stood beside him, holding the lost presents from Amiens.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius laughed quietly to himself; the sound alerted Xenophilius to his discovery. He looked over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye, and dimpled, how merry! His cheeks were like roses in the light of the fire, his nose like a cherry. With a wink of his eye, he went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings.</p><p>“I thought the stockings weren’t important,” Lucius said quietly as he went over to join Xenophilius by the fire. He wrapped his arm around his partner and rested his head against his shoulder.</p><p>“Of course I care about the stockings; Hermione has to wake up to presents in the morning,” Xenophilius said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>They watched quietly as up the chimney, the embers rose, alighting the mantle with a warm golden glow.</p><p> </p><p>And as the white stocking hung next to the black, completing the sight, Lucius whispered:</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments let me know you're there. Constructive criticism is always welcome. </p><p>Finally, have a very Merry Christmas!!! I shall see you all in the new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>